An Unexpected Doorway
by Anyadiva101
Summary: Definatly not your typical bast to the past story. Six friends make their way to the past through an unexpected transport. Many pairings. Title subject to change. Rated to be safe I really do suck at summaries.
1. Follow My Lead

**Well this is my first King Arthur fan fic, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment on anything (praise, compliments, constructive criticism, most is welcome)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters.**

The six girls made their way panting through the doorway of their house, the Hammond triplets in the lead. Kina, Juniper and Isla were all identical but for their hair styles and the letters word on their necklaces. Kina's honey blond hair came to her shoulder blades in many, many layers. Juniper's came just below her shoulders and Isla's fell in the middle of her neck. The three of them had almond shaped eyes rimmed with long curly lashes; their eye color was always different shifting between aqua and green. They were the Orlando, Florida Natives of the bunch.

The other three came on just behind them. Freya Thorn had stick strait, shoulder length auburn hair, and wide brown eyes, from Tucson, Arizona. Capri Warren is the youngest of the girls, from Seattle, Washington she has wavy jet black hair that fell to her mid back with big green eyes. The last girl to enter was Evangeline Ryder. The Boston native had dark brown hair reaching her chin and blue grey eyes.

They were all apart of an international group called the Order of Medieval Warriors. A group residing in London that trained daily with weapons you would find in history. This also explained their attire.

Kina wore black trousers that laced up at either hip with a flare at the bottom and a teal colored sleeveless wrap top and black leather boots that laced up the front. Juniper wore brown leggings and a brown leather vest that laced up the front with a cream colored full sleeved shirt under and well as tan suede boots.

Isla wore her favorite knee length black leather leggings with laces at the bottom tan suede boots of a similar make as Kina's and a lilac colored top with laces at the shallow neckline. Freya wore the same trousers and Kina but in a tan color and a brown vest top that tied up the back and brown leather ankle boots. Capri wore the same trousers as Kina and Freya but in a brown, a tan suede vest top and tan suede boots. Evan wore brown knee length trousers that tied in the front and a tan cap sleeve wrap around top and tan leather boots.

As they stepped into their house they each went their separate ways. Most went to the entertainment room, but Freya went up to shower and Juniper went to get a drink.

"Sooo…what are we gonna watch?" Capri asked to the group. They shrugged but for Kina. "Why don't we wait for the others?" she suggested. It definitely wasn't a bad idea, so they sat there making small talk until the others came. They shed their weapons and just chilled.

~*~*~*~*~

Juniper walked over the refrigerator to get some apple juice. It seemed like a simple task; Right? But as she opened the door her eyes went wide "Um guys?" she called out. There was a chorus of responses, which she didn't really pay attention to. "Why is there a forest in the fridge?" There were sounds of scuffling and a series of thumps which Juniper figured was Freya falling down the stairs. The girls with Kina in the lead came in carrying their weapons, Freya bring up the rear rubbing her assumedly sore right butt cheek.

They froze behind Juniper staring into the depths of what was once their refrigerator.

"Do you see who I see?" Evan pointed to a campfire where seven men sat: Arthur Castus and his Knights.

Isla spoke to Juniper while still staring at Arthur and his Knights. "Did you try closing the door?"

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Of course I didn't close the freaking door. What if they went away?" She looked at Isla as though she were retarded. "Do you think we can go through?" Capri's question was innocent enough, but you had to give her credit.

Without looking at anyone, Kina moved forward, her double swords in hand and walked through the door, still held open by Juniper.

She found herself within the forest and turned back to her friends.

"Well I guess that answers that question. Are you guys coming?" without a word the others followed one by one. As Juniper went through, the door closed leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

With that done Kina turned to each of them in turn.

"Follow my lead."

**Well there is chapter one. A little short but it's a good start (I hope) It will get funnier as I go along. It's pretty late right now and I'm about to start College so this is going to be a typical size chapter. I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least a few days apart (I really can't guarantee it but I'm really gonna try)**

**Lotsa love,**

**XOXO**

**Anya**


	2. A Bad Case of Staring

**Okay, so here is chapter two. I can't guarantee any consistency in my updates (like I said in chapter 1) but I'm going to try to keep them as close together as I can despite my busy schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I really seriously do not own King Arthur and its characters.**

The girls looked at each other, not knowing what Kina was planning, but they had a pretty good idea that whatever it was, it wouldn't be along the lines of their thoughts. She was quite unpredictable in that way.

"Arthur Castus." no definitely not what they were expecting. In response to his summons, Arthur stood. "Who calls me?" Kina moved closer into the firelight, the others following more reluctantly behind her.

"My name is Kina; these are my sisters and comrades. Juniper and Isla are my sisters born from the womb only a few moments apart. Our friends are Freya, Evangeline, and Capri. We are warriors traveling from a distant land. Our food supplies were taken from us while some were searching for water. Freya and Isla were taken by surprise. When the rest of us returned they were bound and now all we have with us is what we have on us. We were wondering if we may share in your campsite. Just for tonight." Arthur looked at his Knights. They shared a look saying that they didn't see the harm in it, but their looks also had a cautious air about it.

"Give me only a few short moments and I will be able to get some fresh meat for you." Freya spoke quickly not wanting for this opportunity to pass by her and her friends. "And Evangeline is wonderful at finding herbs and spices. She is a marvelous cook." Kina caught on to Freya's game.

"Very well. You may share in our campsite. Gawain, go fetch them some blankets." Arthur instructed.

"Your Knight's appear slightly nervous at your decision." Kina stepped further into the firelight. "Do we appear to be blue? We are not Woads rather we were close to those who were killed by them. Leaving us to fend for ourselves." The Knights exchanged glances. She was glad to see that none of them held sympathy, especially since what she said was a complete lie.

"Freya, South west." The knights looked confused, until they saw Freya notch an arrow, still facing them; she turned slowly until she was facing the south western region of her and let loose her arrow. There was a dull thump, and a smile spread across Juniper's features.

"Would one of you be so kind as to help me fetch whatever Rey just shot? Judging from the fall, it isn't something that I would be able to carry by myself." Kina looked inquiringly at the Knight's until Lancelot stood and walked over to her. With a nod to Evan, Kina followed him into the trees, and Evangeline went into a different direction.

Capri smiled shyly at Dagonet as he stood and led her over to the fire, taking a seat beside her. Juniper took a seat next to Tristan, and Isla sat between her and Freya who took a seat next to Galahad.

It was only a few moments until Lancelot and Kina returned carrying a full grown deer between them. The Knights eyes grew wide when they saw it, Freya beaming proudly. "Well I guess there is no doubting you word then." Arthur sat down next to Lancelot who sat next to Kina.

"Who said you have to trust us. We know it's not an easy task in our line of work, but it would be nice if you gave us some credit." Evan stated as she came out of the trees carrying a bunch of herbs, some of them slipping through her fingers. Gawain stood to help her; she waved him off, giving him a face full of herbs. Isla burst out laughing, while the others giggled and chuckled, with the exception of Gawain and Evan, who looked defensive, but eventually ended up joined in the laughter.

Kina stood and helped to gather up the fallen herbs. Isla, who saw Lancelot staring at Kina's butt, smirked; standing up she walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head. Lancelot glanced at her, then resumed staring at Kina. Isla caught Freya's look that clearly stated "what are you gonna do?"

"Fine then, have fun." Lancelot didn't seem to hear her.

**It's an odd ending, I know, but I couldn't think of what to add after it. My brain is everywhere and I just wanted to get this chapter up. Let me know if you like it so far. I really like getting feedback so please review, it really boosts my confidence and tempts me to write more. BTW I'm beginning to teach myself some Gaelic (it's a very interesting language) so I will probably put some in future chapters (along with the translation)**

**XOXO**

**Anya**


	3. Bubble Face

**Chapter three. Once again I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading it. So this is the chapter where I add in the Irish Gaelic, fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or any of its characters**

Evangeline woke to the warm rays of the sun on her face. She lay there quietly just reveling in the sensation, until a shadow passed over her face. Her eyes flew open to settle on the big blond knight called Gawain.

After she had returned last night from gathering herbs for their meal, the two had conversed with a little bit of flirtations drizzled throughout. Okay maybe a lot of flirtation. Every time her eyes drifted slightly she saw Isla, who is probably the most practical of the group, rolling her eyes, which led Evan to believe that maybe their entire conversation was all a big flirt session. But then again, both she and Isla were known for their over exaggerations.

Okay maybe it was a whole big flirt session. But she couldn't help it. He was so Bhreagh (Vreea- Fine).

"Oh good. You're awake." He smiled at her, which she returned. "Freya and Juniper are still asleep. We are just waiting on them, and then we shall be on our way." Evan smiled understanding.

He helped her to stand and then the two of them went over to where the others were seated. Kina and Capri smiled brightly at her and wished her a good morning. Isla who wasn't such a morning person, lifted her hand with a half hearted grunt, which caused the Knights to fight back smirks, as Kina slapped her sister upside the head, as was their usual morning routine.

An hour and a half later the group was [nearly] awake, and sitting in a circle, and Arthur spoke. "I believe we did not ask of you last night. Where do you ladies hale from?" the girls looked to Kina, who was their unofficially appointed leader. "Ireland." She told them. "But you do not have their accent." Galahad looked confused. "I didn't say we were born and raised there. We are all from different countries other than this. You will excuse us for not telling you which as we are trying to forget." Arthur nodded in understanding.

Evangeline relaxed inside but on the outside continued to keep control over her composure. Kina was always able to get them out of sticky situations such as this. "As you are not natives here, we will take you with us to the fort." Arthur stood. "It does not pay for us to leave you here, when your talents could be of use." Kina stood as well with a small smile on her face. "May I also point out that we have an advantage as men don't usually expect women to be able to fight."

"That is true as well. Men, time to pack up. Do you know how to ride?" All the girls nodded in turn. "We have one spare horse, the rest of you would have to ride with my knights." Isla stood "If it's no trouble I will take the spare horse, I ride better alone. I feel much more at ease with independence." Arthur nodded "You know Isla, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't really like us." Juniper said shaking her head in dismay. Kina turned away to hide her smile. Isla simply rolled her eyes. " I just like to feel like I'm a single person. You know you feel it too." Kina smothered her laughter, and Juniper pouted, everyone else simply looked on at the scene unfolding. Freya turned to Kina. "Don't you think you should intervene?" she shook her head.

"No if I do it may not get better." Freya looked confused, until Juniper shot out. "Well…you're a depressed loner…bubble face." Everyone smiled trying not to laugh at this point, and Kina was outright laughing. "Juni you do know that if she has a bubble face, than you do too." Isla and Juniper shot her a look. "Well than you do too." Isla took lay on the defensive tone. Kina shook her head and waved them off. "Nah, I was born first." She smiled cheekily. As a result the two of them chased her into the trees, leaving a bunch of laughing knights and warriors in their wake.

Evangeline smiled. She felt so blessed to have the friends she had. Running her hand through her chin length dark brown hair she turned back to helping the Knights pack.

**Well I had to stop the chapter here, because what I have in mind to happen won't work in Evan's POV, so bear with me as I get the next chapter ready. And please, _please_, review it really makes me feel good and I really like to know what my readers think of this.**

**XOXO,**

**Anya**


End file.
